Instabilities
by RonniekinslovesHermy
Summary: Hermione has been causing Ron to have major 'physical instabilities' for years. Can an act of desperation by Harry be the perfect catalyst for Ron and Hermione getting together? Contains some HG. Warning:Contains strong sexual content and language!


**Disclaimer: **_I do not own any of these characters. They all belong to the brilliant JK Rowling._

"Ron, can you help me get that pickle jar on the top shelf?"

It was lunch time at the Weasleys and Hermione was currently craving some pickles to go with her turkey sandwich. Breaking off a conversation with Harry, Ron got up from the kitchen table, walked up to Hermione from behind, and reached up to get the jar. Trying to ignore that this action caused his groin to press up against her cute little bottom, he quickly grabbed the jar, and placed it down on the counter. But, wanting to give her his daily dose of teasing, Ron rested his hands on either side of her, instantly trapping her in his arms. She froze, but melted back into his chest. For one brief second, Ron allowed himself the pleasure of burying his nose in her glorious hair. He felt himself harden as he took in that sweet, honeysuckle scent of hers.

Hermione gasped and spun around in the circle of his arm. "Move, please…"

Grinning mischievously, he shook his head in denial. Turning his face to the side, he presented her with his cheek, as if only a kiss will persuade him to move.

"Come on, Ron, I don't have time for games," Hermione said snootily.

"Aw, come on, 'Mione, humor me at least…"

"I don't have time for this!"

With that, she ducked under his arms and stormed back to the table with her jar of pickles. Ron hadn't budged from where she had left him. The frustration that was mounting up inside of him was so unbearable, that he had to shut his eyes to regain control of himself. Breathing in and out slowly, Ron walked back to the table, carefully avoiding eye contact with Hermione, who bid him the same favor.

Unbeknown to them, two pairs of rascally eyes witnessed the whole thing, and almost feeling sympathy for their youngest brother. _Almost_.

-----------------

_Early the next morning…_

Harry Potter woke up at the Burrow to the sound of moaning and hard breathing. _Damn_ _it all to hell!_ Harry thought, with eyes fixed stonily at the ceiling. _This has been going on all night_! Just as he was getting ready to demolish Ron with his pillow, he heard him murmur, "Mmmm Hermione…." Harry froze. Oh but Ron didn't have the decency to stop right there. "Oh yeah, take it off for me…that's it…" _Oh Sweet Merlin, make it stop_! Harry pleaded as he tried to block out the noises with his pillow. Jumping up like a madman, Harry ran to the bathroom and locked himself in. As always his mind was buzzing with what he heard. Ron had been having these dreams about Hermione since the Yule Ball fiasco, as Harry lovingly called it. Not just any kind of dreams though: dirty, wet dreams that left Ron sweating and panting by the time he woke up. If Harrywasn't so utterly disgusted, this situation could be very entertaining. _If Fred and George ever found out they would have a field day for sure_! he thought in amusement

Then, low and behold, Harry was hit with the most inspiring idea on how to end his daily dose of orgasmic Ron. But he was going to need someone to help him out. Hastily, Harry went to get dressed, then flew down the stairs and walked into the kitchen. Spotting Ginny at the table, he sank down into the seat beside her. Ginny turned her head the other way and chose not to acknowledge his presence. They had been on shaky ground ever since yesterday morning when Harry flat out rejected her plea to join him, Ron and Hermione on their current Horcrux hunt. _That_ was certainly the last thing he wanted to involve her in.

Refusing to be dismissed, Harry leaned over and whispered in her ear, "Ginny, I need your help with something."

Shivering slightly, Ginny turned to face him and edgily asked, "What?"

Smirking inwardly, Harry responded solemnly, "Ginny, this is about Ron."

Ginny looked taken aback at first, and then asked with concern, "What's wrong with him? Is he alright?"

He continued very sadly, "I'm afraid not. Ron has been having trouble sleeping and waking up on time these days. I think he's _physically instable_ right now." Harry suppressed a chuckle when Ginny raised her eyebrows in question.

"Well, what do you want me to do about it?" Ginny said, trying to look unconcerned.

"Uh, I need you to go tell Hermione to wake Ron up."

Ginny just stared, "Huh? How would that solve his problem?"

"Um…well…you know how Hermione is a mother to us all. She's really the only one that can _cure_ him. He's always saying she's a very _gifted _witch." Harry wasn't too keen on admitting what would exactly _cure_ Ron.

Ginny fully turned towards Harry and accusingly said, "Alright Harry Potter, what are you up to? I know you're lying about something. What's going on?"

The stubborn look on Ginny's face told him no matter what he said she _wasn't _going to believe him. Sighing inwardly, he gave in and told her.

"…and so that's why we _have_ to convince Hermione to go into Ron's room."

Nothing could have prepared Ginny for this hilarious and downright frightening piece of information. Just then, Hermione walked into the kitchen, rubbing her eyes sleepily. To avoid attracting suspicion, Ginny grabbed Harry by the arm and pulled him into the other room. The two burst out laughing once they were out of hearing range.

After catching her breath, Ginny said mischievously, "Soooooo, your plan is to send Hermione up to Ron's room and have her _cure_ him, eh? What makes you think that she'll even go along with it?"

Harry became dead serious now, and grabbed Ginny by both arms, "I can't take this anymore, Ginny! I'm going mad! All the bloody moaning, panting, the constant _Oh Hermione, Oh Hermione_….And just when I'm about ready to throw up, he starts humping his pillow! I have to do something about this! You have to help me, _please_!"

The look of utter desperation in Harry's eyes, not only amused Ginny to no end, but made her heart ache in her chest. _He's just so cute when he's desperate!_ Ginny thought grinning inwardly.

Walking up to him slowly, Ginny surprised Harry by wrapping her arms around his neck and whispering impishly in his ear, "Okay, I'll help ya out, green-eyes."

Out of instinctive habit, Harry pulled her closer into his arms and felt a jolt of desire as she shivered at the contact, "Alright then Miss Weasley, what do you suggest we do first?"

Grinning madly, Ginny leaned forward on her toes and lightly kissed Harry's bottom lip saying, "First, we crack Hermione." But when Harry leaned down for more, she pulled away from him, winked, and walked back to the kitchen. Green eyes followed her all the way out of the room, focusing on one attribute in particular. Harry leaning against the wall for support, thinking he may be in the same predicament as Ron.

----------------------

Hermione Granger was sitting at the table munching on some toast and marmalade, when Ginny, followed closely by Harry, came back into the kitchen. Grinning like a pair of idiots, they both went over to sit on either side of her. Then, Harry looked meaningfully at Ginny, who nodded in reply. _Okay_, Hermione thought, _that's odd_.

"What?" Hermione asked impatiently, clearly not in a good mood this morning.

"Oh nothing really," said Harry as casually as possible, "We just thought you might want to know that Ron isn't feeling too well."

"What? What's the matter with him?" Hermione demanded.

On her other side, Ginny began smoothing out Hermione's hair and said, "Ron's going through some _physical instability _at the moment." And she winked at Harry while Hermione faced him in question.

"What do you mean _physical instability_?" Hermione said, barely concealing her alarm.

Before either Harry or Ginny could respond, Mrs. Weasley asked over her shoulder, "Can one of you dears please go and wake Ron up? He's having such a hard time getting up lately. Honestly, I haven't a clue of what's the matter with that boy…"

Ginny and Harry had to contain their excitement at hearing this. They could not have planned it more perfectly. Thank you, Molly! Taking action, they both grabbed Hermione by the arms, steered her towards the stairs, and up the steps.

"What do you think you are doing?! Let go of me!!" a pissed-off Hermione demanded.

"But Hermione, you're the only one that can _cure_ Ron from his _illness_," Ginny said pleadingly, "Now go in there and wake him up….atta girl….you're almost there."

Hermione now looked both anxious as well as suspicious.

"Why are you guys doing this? What could I possibly do to help him?" Hermione said, looking slightly disgruntled.

"Listen," Harry tried to get through to her, "you're the only one for Ron,"-cough-"I mean you're the only one that can get through to him. You're one of his best friends and a sister to him," Hermione bit her lip, "you're his last hope. He definitely won't tell _me_ what's wrong."

"Yeah, it's not like he'd come to me with this kind of problem," Ginny shuddered.

Confused by Ginny's action, Hermione finally relented and knocked on his door. When Ron didn't answer, she walked in reluctantly, throwing both Harry and Ginny a scathing look. Harry quickly shut the door behind her, and locked the door with his wand.

"_Silencio_!" Harry muttered diabolically.

Ginny raised an eyebrow at him. Harry, looking completely unabashed by his actions, headed towards the stairs with a Cornish pixie look on his face. _Oh I don't think so, Potter,_ Ginny smirked and unceremoniously pulled Harry Potter into the towel closet.

--------------------

Hermione heard the door shut behind her, and tried to open it again. But it was locked.

_"_Those _prats!" _she muttered angrily.

Irritated, Hermione turned around and found herself facing a small dilemma. Goodness, _Ron and I are alone in his bedroom_, Hermione thought anxiously. While contemplating ways she could torture Harry and Ginny, Hermione walked slowly over to Ron's bed. As expected, Ron was buried completely under the covers, revealing only the top of his ginger head. He looked completely lifeless under those sheets, but then a sudden loud snore ensued from him. Giggling quietly, Hermione grabbed the end of his covers and pulled them off of him. _Oh my_….her body became paralyzed with shock as she stared at a half naked Ron.

Currently, the boy-man was laying face down into the pillow, wearing nothing but a pair of red boxers. The freckles profusely all over his back gave the white skin underneath them a tanned appearance. And Hermione couldn't fail to notice that his back, as well as his buttocks, were nicely sculpted. _Well, in my most unbiased opinion of course_, she thought sarcastically. Nevertheless, Hermione shoved her hands in her pockets to stifle the urge to run them all over his back. _You're a sister to him, _Harry's words echoing in her head. Yet, she couldn't help but contemplate what his body would feel like on top of hers.

Suddenly, Ron let out a deep groan. He had rolled onto his back and was beginning to mumble a bunch of rubbish she couldn't make out from where she was standing. Hermione then walked over to the side of his bed and slightly bent down to listen. When he didn't say anything else, she sighed in disappointment and started to move away when all of a sudden…

"'Mione….mmmmmm….smell so good…ah yes, move right there….that's it, baby" Ron panted.

_Baby? The slimy git is fantasying about me_! Hermione fumed. She couldn't believe he's thinking of her this way! Though, she did feel rather smug about this new discovery. _So, Ron has naughty_ _dreams about me_. Hermione couldn't help but giggle aloud. As she reached over to brush some of his hair away from his face, hands came out of nowhere and pulled her down on top of him. Hermione gasped and tried to wiggle away, but Ron was too strong for her. He lifted her up and sprawled her across his chest. Not quite done yet, Ron's hands went to the back of her thighs and spread her legs so that she was straddling him. She began to panic, because not only were his hands on her butt, but also something hard was poking at her nether region. Provocatively, Ron lifted his hips and sharply began thrusting upward.

"Oh!" Hermione gasped as shots of pleasure coursed through her lower body.

Her breathing was now becoming shallow and fast as he continued rubbing against her with quick, erratic thrusts. _No. No. This has to stop_ _now!_ Hermione kept chanting to herself. But she couldn't stop it…Ron was so fully erect and hard….it felt _so_ _good_. Feeling both reckless and excited, Hermione moved Ron's hands from her butt to her breasts. Involuntarily, his fingers began kneading them gently, creating the most thrilling sensation. Hermione continued to pant like mad at this newfound physical gratification. Then, Ron suddenly became very still under her. Hermione looked down in frustration, and found his piercing blue eyes focused on her.

"Mione…," Ron croaked dreamily, "….uh…you have to stop now…"

His quiet words hit her like a splash of cold water. Blushing furiously in embarrassment, Hermione thought, _I was actually rubbing myself on Ron's--- yeah his---oh bugger it!_ She grabbed the nearest pillow and began pounding it on his pumpkin head.

"Ow! Ow! Hermione, stop it! Ah! _Stop_, damn it!" Ron, fully awake now, had wrestled the pillow from her hands and threw it to the floor. But Hermione wasn't ready to surrender yet. She proceeded to slap Ron aimlessly across the head and chest, because he had dared to touch her in such an inappropriate manner. _It's not because he pushed_ _you away and stopped the most delicious pleasure you have ever known_, Hermione silently tried to convince herself.

Completely fed up with this undeserved physical abuse, Ron grabbed Hermione's flying arms and pulled them behind her back. Using all strength he posses, Ron rolled both of them over, so that the _she-cat_ was now lying under him. To spare himself from any further harm, Ron moved Hermione's arms above her head and pinned her to the mattress with his body. _Shit_, Ron thought_, if I wasn't so pissed off, I'd actually enjoy this position._

"What the hell is wrong with you? Is there a reason you feel the need to attack me?" Ron said indignantly.

"_Me_?" Hermione responded angrily, "_You_ were the one that pulled _me_ on top of _you_ and started taking your disgusting liberties with me…"

_Oh fuck_, Ron thought with a sense of alarm, _she knows now! Don't panic, Weasley, just stay calm…and if that doesn't work, beg for forgiveness. _Hermione was currently still chastising him for his behavior, and it took Ron a moment to focus on what she was saying.

"…And you don't even have the decency to look sorry about it! How _dare _you, Ronald Weasley?!"

"Er…um…well…" _Smooth,_ _Ron. _

With a sense of triumph, Hermione declared bossily, "I think you need to apologize to me immediately."

Ron, who had just realized something, asked suspiciously, "Wait, what were you doing in my room in the first place, huh? I don't recall letting you in."

Blushing like crazy, Hermione was for once at a loss for words. _My, oh my_, Ron thought with a smirk_, do wonders never cease_.

Wishing she could wipe that ridiculous smirk off his adorable face, Hermione snapped, "For your information, Harry and Ginny told me to come in here, because they said _you_ have some sort of _illness_ I can _cure_ for you. Ha! See if I help you now, Ronald."

"What kind of an _illness _did they say I had?" Ron asked confusingly.

Beginning to feel extremely uncomfortable with their position, Hermione replied impatiently, "I don't know, Ron. They called it a _physical instability _or something."

"What?!" Ron practically yelled. The Boy-Who-Lived was finally going to meet his end if Ron had anything to do with it. _Hell, even _Ginny _knows_ _about it! _Ron thought in dread.

"Oh, don't act so shocked, Ron," Hermione sputtered angrily as she tried to wiggle out from under him. "This was probably some elaborate plan of yours to play a cruel joke on me…and I made a complete fool out of myself in the process…"

Tears were actually sparkling in her brown eyes as she said this. _No. Not now,_ Hermione chanted desperately, _don't let him see you cry_. _Don't let him see how his earlier rejection stung._ She turned her head to the side to hide the fact that tears were trailing down her cheeks.

_I've always been able to make her cry_, Ron sighing gravely, _some things just never change_. It's a wonder how he and Hermione had remained friends after all they have been through. However, through all their trials and tribulations they stood by each other, and Ron wasn't about to give up on them now. Releasing her arms from his grip, Ron placed a hand softly on her cheek, where his fingers began wiping away the wretched tears. When she still refused to look at him, Ron grabbed one of her hands with his free one and brought it to his lips. He began kissing every one of her fingers adoringly.

Hermione finally turned her head slowly to stare at him in surprise. She watched as he trailed kisses up and down her arm and mimicked that action on her other arm. His lips found their way to her neck, where they nipped at the soft flesh tenderly. Hermione's skin was tingling; she never wanted it to stop.

"Oh, Ron…" Hermione moaned, his name sounding unbelievably sexy coming from her lips.

_Holy cricket, what am I doing?_ Hermione realized as he began sucking on her neck, _this is_ _Ron_. Just as his lips progressively moved lower, Hermione pushed him off of her as hard as she could.

_Thud!_ "Ow, what the--?" Ron muttered, as he fell backwards off the bed. Slowly lifting himself half off the floor, he stared in mocking disbelief at Hermione, who was currently on the bed hugging her knees to her chest.

"Will the abuse never cease, woman? What have I done wrong now to deserve such treatment?" said Ron in a half-teasing tone.

With her eyes downcast, Hermione remained quiet and still, which Ron found extremely frustrating. _Why'd she push me away? I thought she wanted this. _

Trying to hide his hurt at being rejected, Ron pulled himself up off the floor and went over to his dresser. He forcibly opened the top drawer and pulled out a white T-shirt, then shoved the drawer closed with force. With his back to her, Ron roughly pulled the shirt over his head and ran his fingers through his hair in aggravation. Resting his hands on his hips, Ron stared determinedly at the door. His body went rigid when Hermione's voice suddenly broke through the deafening silence.

"Oh so now you're going to _pout_ because you didn't get what you want, Ron? That's _really_ mature of you. At least I can always count on you to act _mature_," Hermione said sarcastically.

At these words, Ron slammed his hand on the dresser next to him and spun around to face her. Hermione was startled to see utter rage etched on his countenance. _Oh but what a striking figure he made, _she thought in grim admiration. Towering at 6'3" in height with his fists at his sides and legs spread out, Ron stood ready for battle.

"You want _me_ to act mature?! What about _you_?" Ron shouted at her, taking a slow step towards her with every heated word, "Ever since Dumbledore's funeral, you've been playing this bloody cat and mouse game with me. One minute you're all hot for me, then the next you turn into ice and push me away whenever I flirt with you. You know what I think? I think you do it because it gives you kicks to watch me squirm…I'll bet you're so fucking bored with your own book-driven, prudish life that you find amusement in torturing poor Ron."

Boiling with rage at his cruel words, Hermione stood up on the bed so she could reach him, and slapped him across the face with all the strength she could muster. Somehow expecting the blow, his expression never changed as he watched her through narrow eyes. Tension filled the air like thick smog.

"You _bastard_!!" Hermione shrieked in fury, "How dare you say those things to me after all the crap you pulled last year with Lavender?! If you think I'm going to jump in bed with you after all the hurt you've caused me since I've met you…You can just forget it! You're lucky if I ever let you near me again. I don't need you to fill my _book-driven_, _prudish life_ thank you very much!"

Finally exhaling and taking a deep breathe, she added curtly, "Oh, and by the way…Viktor definitely _never_ thought of me as a _prude_…"

Ron's patience snapped. He grabbed Hermione's face with both hands and pulled it down in level with his.

"_Vicky_, eh?" Ron whispered vehemently, as he grazed her lips with his lightly.

Hermione gasped. "Let go of you me, you--"

Impulsively, Ron muffled Hermione's protests firmly with his lips. Though she tried weakly to free herself, her defiance quickly dissolved as his tongue probed her mouth for entrance. With a moan, Hermione opened her mouth and he thoroughly began stroking every inch of her mouth with his tongue. Her arms snaked around his neck and held on tight as he continued to consume her mouth like starving man. Pulling her body closer to him, Ron lifted her up by the waist and her legs automatically wrapped themselves around his hips, all the while their kiss was growing more untamed and feverish.

They both then broke way at the same time, gasping for breath. Stormy blue eyes met dark brown ones, both silently begging each other to end years of agony. Hermione's hands treaded through Ron's ginger mane and pulled his mouth towards her again with so much force, he lost his balance and they both tumbled onto the bed. Ron's kisses trailed all the way down her throat and began nibbling at the sensitive skin near her collarbone. Hermione started meowing like a kitten as his hands found their way under her shirt and cupping her breasts.

"Mmmm…..More…," Hermione panted as she felt him tugging at her bra clasp.

Ron stared down at her as he pulled her bra out from under her shirt. He then proceeded to pull her shirt up over head, leaving her topless under him. When her hands came up to cover her chest, Ron removed them smoothly and covered each breast with one large hand, squeezing lightly.

"Your hands are too small…Allow me…," Ron whispered teasingly in her ear.

She tensed up when his fingers plucked each nipple gently. Hermione's face flushed bright red as she noticed him gazing down at her, studying her reactions carefully. _If only he put this much focus into his studies_, Hermione thought distractingly. But then his hands left her breast, and she groaned in displeasure. Ron buried his face in her neck and breathed in her sweet scent deeply.

"Do you have any idea what you do to me?" Ron asked hoarsely against her neck, as he began undoing her jeans. "You've been driving me mad from the moment I met you…I can't stand it anymore…"

Ron then shoved her jeans all the down her legs in one fluid motion, and threw them in a pile on the floor with her shirt and bra. Hermione watched him in earnest as he quickly took off his shirt and came back to kiss each one of her thighs, trailing his lips up her stomach and back to her breasts again.

"So perfect…" Ron muttered before latching to one of her nipples and sucking gently. Hermione gasped and clutched his head to her so that he didn't dare stop.

Still feasting on her breasts, Ron's hands made their way to her blue-lace panties and gently tugged them down her smooth, supple legs. He threw them carelessly behind him as he spread her legs out wide.

Hermione attempted to cover herself up again but Ron appeared to have something else in mind. He held her arms over her head with one hand and slipped a hand in the junction between her legs with other.

"Ron…no…please…"

"Please what, Hermione, _you_?...okay…"

With that, Ron began gently sliding one long finger in and out of her, all the while nipping and nibbling at her breasts. Hermione screamed with pleasure, bucking her hips against his hand in frustration. Taking that as a sign that she wants more, Ron slipped another finger into her. Hermione completely lost it then, and just about pulled his hair from its roots as she came.

Breathing fast and hard, Hermione timidly peered up at Ron, who couldn't quite meet her gaze and so pulled away from her to go sit at the end of the bed. Frowning slightly, Hermione sat up and covered herself up with the Chudley Cannons spread that lay underneath her. Lying back against the headboard, she stared silently across at him.

Hunched over with his elbows on his knees and head between his hands, Ron finally spoke in a hoarse voice.

"I'm sorry…"

_I'll never understand this guy!_ Hermione thought in agitation. _I thought he wanted this too!_

"Sorry about what, Ron?" she asked wryly, holding the bedcover up more firmly to her chest.

He didn't respond to this, just remained quiet with his back facing her.

"I'm not what you expected was I? That's what this is about isn't it? I mean, I'm definitely no 'Lavender'…" Hermione was almost at the brink of tears as she thought this maybe the reason he stopped.

Still, no response came from him. He just turned his head around half-way so she could see only his profile, which was grim and tight-lipped.

"Why are you doing this to us? End it, please…" Hermione cried despairingly.

She watched as Ron slowly crawled across the bed and pulled her into a sweet embrace. Wrapping her arms around his waist, Hermione nuzzled her face into him and began to trail soft kisses all over his chest. Ron then pulled the bed sheet off of her and caressed the small of her back as she continued her exploration of his body downward.

Ron's breathing quickened as Hermione reached the waistband of his boxers with her lips. Slowly, she tugged his underwear down his legs, while looking up at him expectantly. His eyes were sparks of blue fire shooting down at her as he stared back ardently. When he threaded his fingers through her curly, brown locks, she took it as a sign of encouragement and licked tentatively along the length of his cock.

He groaned her name indulgently. His hips made one desperate thrust upward, begging her to take it further. Wrapping her small hands around his throbbing manhood, she took him fully into her mouth. Although slightly hesitating on the next step, Hermione felt the hand buried in her hair lightly guide her to move up and down. He muttered incoherently at the glorious sensation of her wet mouth around him, sucking him with eagerness she usually only devotes to things like _spew_.

At last, Ron couldn't take it anymore. He tugged her up towards him roughly, ignoring her sounds of indignation, and flipped them both over so she was spread out wide underneath him.

Hermione gasped. "I wasn't finished yet!"

"Oh yes, you were," He replied huskily. "I need you _now_."

After feeling that she was dripping wet with his fingers, Ron settled himself fully between her legs and started slowly inching his way inside of her. Hermione was gasping and digging her nails into his shoulders, silently begging him to just do it.

Sensing her desperation, Ron whispered unevenly, "I don't want to hurt you…" But then it was his turn to gasp as Hermione wrapped her legs around his waist, encouraging him to keep going. Amid a deep groan, he plunged into her with a force that induced moans of elation straight from their souls.

Wrapping her arms around him, Hermione met every slow, deep thrust without holding back. Her desire was utterly consuming her to the point of pain. She needed release _soon_. Ron's thrusts were becoming more and more frantic now. Moving her hips up and down feverishly, she didn't miss a single beat. Hermione steadily opened her eyes to gaze up at Ron, whose countenance held the look of torturous pleasure.

"Let go, sweetheart…"

Ron gave two last deep thrusts that sent her reeling with inexplicable desire. With a loud groan, he spilt all of himself into her. Shuddering and screaming his name, Hermione too let go and joined him seconds later in ecstasy.

------------------------

Not far from Ron's room, Harry and Ginny were still in the towel closet but currently half-naked and snogging madly.

"I've been wanting this for months," whispered Harry throatily, as he was nibbling on her neck and caressing her breasts simultaneously.

Panting hard, Ginny's fingers were threaded in Harry's raven hair, holding him against her. He had tried for five months to convince himself that their break up was necessary. Harry loved her so strongly it scared him to death sometimes. In order to keep her safe, he needed to stay away from her. _So why are you sucking on her neck like there's no tomorrow, idiot_? his conscious prickling at him. He tried to reason that there's only so much a red-blooded man could resist, and Ginny Weasley's fingers presently undoing your pants wasn't one of them.

"Ginny, stop, we can't…"

"Really now?" she said huskily, rubbing him through his boxer.

He squeaked. "Breakfast!"

Ginny's had stilled, "Huh?"

"Your mum…making breakfast…right now…we need…go downstairs…" He continued to croak unintelligently.

She gave him one hard, blazing look then slowly began putting her bra and shirt back on. Harry buttoned himself up quickly, located his shirt and pulled it on. He dared not to look at her. Not trusting what he might do, he opened the closet door to leave. Then felt two small hands turning him around.

Standing on her tiptoes to wrap her arms around his neck, Ginny whispered in coercion, "You _are_ going to give in sometime, Harry Potter, just you wait…"

And with one last fiery look, she pushed past him to leave. Feeling properly intimidated, Harry tried to not let her words weaken his resolve. Closely following her out of the closet, he stopped short as they both came face to face with pure evil.

Fred and George Weasley were leaning against the opposite wall, wearing identical smirks.

----------------------------

"You okay?" Ron asked as he tenderly kissed away the dried tears sparkling on her cheeks.

"Never better," Hermione answered softly.

Hearing a distant howl from Mrs. Weasley for everyone to come downstairs already, both Ron and Hermione swiftly disentangled from each other to begin dressing.

"I'll be damn if the whole house didn't here us," he said apprehensively.

"Don't swear. And don't worry. Harry locked your door, and most likely put a silencing charm on it too. I think this was some elaborate plan concocted by him and Ginny."

"Bloody hell…" Ron muttered in utter disbelief, as he zipped up his jeans.

He went to get his wand, and ably took the charms off the door. But before he could pull it open, Hermione's hand stopped him. She smiled questioningly at him, as if silently asking, "So, what do we do now?"

But Ron didn't respond. He just pulled her into his arms and rested his forehead against hers, gently rocking both of them back and forth. Finally, the tension that existed between them for so long seemed to fade into something so more wonderfully satisfying. No words were needed. They just _knew_.

Leaving a lingering kiss on her forehead, Ron laced his hand with one of hers and opened the door so they can go downstairs for breakfast. But stopped short when they saw Harry and Ginny standing there looking incredibly red in the face. And across from them, Fred and George, who appeared perfectly giddy about something. And when they all spotted Ron and Hermione walking hand in hand out of a bedroom, the reactions were quite amusing to say the least.

"Oh dear…" said Fred in mock scorn. "Is _this_ the sort of the behavior that goes on in mother's house? For shame, children, _for shame!_"

And George added with mock contempt, "Sneaking behind mother's back to _fraternize_ with one another? What crude manners from you lot!"

Hermione was flushed with mortification. Unabashed and well used to their foolishness, Ginny rescued Hermione by dragging her downstairs.

Fred was now eyeing Ron wickedly and said, "Awwww, Ickle Ronnie's growing up is he?" And made matters worse by going up to him to ruffle his hair. Ron was turning purple with rage by now. Harry sensing the explosion that was to undoubtedly occur, took Ron by the arm, and steered him towards the stairs.

"So I'm thinking Hermione finally took care of your little _problem_, Ronniekins?" George shouted at them, as both twins cackled uncontrollably.

Ron stopped Harry midway down the stairs and asked appallingly, "How the hell do they know about that?"

"Well…_did_ she?" Harry asked eagerly.

Ears red and grinning, Ron answered coyly, "Yeaaah, mate, I think she did…"

Harry silently breathed a prayer of gratitude to the fates above.

But then Ron added, "Well, for today that is…"

Harry moaned in utter despair.

**A/N:** _ Please Please review! This is my very first fanfic. I hope you all enjoyed it, as much as I enjoyed writing it! Thanks for reading!! ) _


End file.
